harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lake Mine (FoMT)
The Lake Mine is one of the two mines in[[ Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town| Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town.]] It is inaccessible most of the year, as it is located on a small island in the center of Mother's Lake. During the winter, the lake freezes over, making it possible to walk on and enter the mine. This mine differs from the Spring Mine in that it doesn't contain ores (except junk ores). Instead, the main items you can collect from breaking the rocks in here are jewels. There are also a few special items and gems you can obtain only in this mine including the KappaGoddess Jewels (FoMT)Jewels. A Power Berry is buried at the 19th floor. During your 3rd year and beyond, you will be able to find a Teleport Stone on the 255th floor of the Spring Mine. This stone allows you to teleport anywhere you want on the map instantly, including the Lake Mine! With this, the Lake Mine becomes accessible the entire year, and you will no longer only be able to enter during winter. 'Mineable Items' Jewels Unlike the Spring Mine, where the lower you are able to go into the mine, the rare and more valuable items you will obtain, the items in this mine seem to follow specific patterns in which they can be found, for example, Moon Stones are only found on floors that end in the number 8 as well as floor 255. Here is a list of the gems and stones (in alphabetical order by name) that can be found in the mines, which floors of the mine they will appear on, and how much you can sell each for. Cursed Tools There is a special set of tools that can be found on specific floors of the Lake Mine after you upgrade all your 6 basic tools up to mystrile level. These tools are cursed 'because once equipped, they cannot be removed, and you will be stuck using the same tool until you figure out how to unequip it. Why would you want them, then? They are significantly stronger and more powerful than any of the tools Saibara can make, and only second in power and effectiveness to the Mythic tools. Fortunately, there is a way to "bless" these tools, so you can keep the power, and be able to equip and unequip them freely. Here is a list of the tools, where they are, how to remove the curse, and, to encourage you that these tools are worth it, the strength and capabilities of these tools. 'Tips *Getting far down in the mine is difficult because the stairs going down can be hard to find and sometimes don't generate at all! To avoid getting stuck or running out of energy, use this trick: **Before you take the stairs down, save in slot 1. After going down them, save in slot 2. Once you've found the stairs, memorize where they were and go back to slot 2 and dig right where you found them. If the stairs don't appear at all, go back to slot 1 and try again. *If you want to go down a lot of levels (i.e. for the cursed tools or the teleport stone), bring 8 Elli leaves in your rucksack. Category:Mineral Town Locations Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Locations Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Locations Category:Mining